La Femme de la pluie
by Suu-kuni
Summary: Il n'y a rien de plus dur, que de voir que l'on est entouré, mais que rien ne peux calmer la douleur de notre coeur.


**23h00; Guilde de Phantom Lord, Ork**

Les rayons de la pleine Lune éclairaient à peine la pièce, ne laissant entrevoir que les contours des meubles, tel que l'imposante armoire collé contre le mur de gauche, le psyché et la petite commande, adossé au mur de droite, ainsi que le lit double, qui trônait sous la fenêtre. Malgré le fait que cette dernière soit ouverte, une certaine moiteur avait envahi la chambre, tout comme les légers gémissements mêlé à des grognements, qui se trouvaient entrecoupé par les grincements des lattes du lit sur lequel, deux corps semblaient ne vouloir former qu'un.

Leur respiration était saccadé, leur transpiration rendait leur peau moite et leur regard était encore voilé par le reste de leur orgasme. Le drap claire couvrait parcellement les deux corps, nu laissant visible le dos laiteux de la jeune femme à la longue chevelure bleu superposé l'imposant torse, mate, du jeune homme, dont sa longue chevelure, s'éparpillait sur les oreillers, tandis qu'il passait, d'un geste mécanique, sa main droite dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, défaisant d'avantage les boucles de la bleu. La jeune femme frémit, se qui fit le jeune homme raffermir sa prise autour des épaules de la bleu, tout en faisant remonter le drap sur leur corps, tandis qu'un soupire d'aise s'échouait sur sa peau moite.

 **10h00; Salle principale, Guilde de Phantom Lord, Ork**

La pluie s'abattait sur les vitres de la Guilde et ce depuis le lever du soleil, déprimant un grand nombre de personne qui se trouvait installé dans la salle. Parmi elle, une jeune femme à la chevelure bleu, dont la moitié de la longueur était remonté dans une sorte de rouleau, poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, un parapluie posé juste à sa droite. Alors que la mage retirait les plis imaginaire de son long manteau, un cri s'éleva dans toute la salle, attirant l'attention des autres sur un jeune homme blond, qui fixait la jeune femme. Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus de trois secondes pour s'approcher d'un pas, qui se voulait menaçant, vers la mage.

Blond: Eh! Parais que c'est de ta faute si on a un temps pareil! Tu ne voudrais pas foutre juste le camps, histoire que l'on puisse respirer un peu?!

… : …

Blond, _**se plaçant face à la bleu:**_ Oh! Je te cause!

… , _**fermant les yeux:**_ Juvia ne vois pas pourquoi elle perdrait son temps à répondre à un imbécile.

Une veine apparu sur la tempe du blond, qui agrippa la jeune femme par le col de son manteau, son regard sombre fusillant celui bleu nuit de la mage. Cependant, le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il n'eu même pas le temps d'émettre un son, qu'il fut enfermé dans une bulle aqueuse, le regard impénétrable de la mage, fixant le blond.

Ju

via, _**prenant son parapluie dans sa main:**_ Juvia te serais gré de bien vouloir ne pas lever la main sur elle. Juvia n'est pas d'humeur à supporter les caprices des nouveaux mages. Si la pluie te dérange, tu n'as qu'à faire comme tout les autres.. Éviter de te retrouver au même endroit que Juvia.

La mage se détourna du blond, et monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage des mages de rang S, chose qui surprit grandement le blond, lorsqu'il fut libérer de la bulle d'eau. Un autre mage s'approcha du blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers le blond, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Mage: Eh le nouveau! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de t'en prendre à l'un des quatre éléments? La mage d'eau qui plus est?

Blond, _**papillonnant des yeux:**_ Je.. Je ne…

Mage, _**se redressant, portant son regard vers l'extérieur:**_ Bah voilà! Ce n'est déjà pas fabuleux en temps normal, mais là, vue que tu viens de l'irriter, l'averse est encore plus forte. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas que aujourd'hui on est un orage, vu l'humeur de la demoiselle. Franchement, les jeunes s'il vous plait, éviter d'énerver LOCKSER, personne ne veux mourir noyé.

Le rire jaune du mage résonna dans la grand salle, avant qu'il ne soit brutalement interrompu. Le mage venait de recevoir un violent coup de poing dans les côtes droites, de la part d'un brun à la longue chevelure hirsute, et aux iris sanguine. Le visage percé, tout comme les bras mate, du jeune homme, renforcèrent l'impression animal et l'aura de dangerosité du mage.

Mage, _**grimaçant, se tenant les côtes:**_ Bordel.. Gajeel, ça fait un mal de chien…

Gajeel, _**mâchant une barre de fer:**_ Alors arrête de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi.

Le regard meurtrier du mage gela les personnes présentent, durant de longues minutes, tandis que le brun montait, nonchalamment, les marches, rejoignant la mage en passant la grande porte en bois, qui donnait sur le bureau du maître de Guilde.

 **14h20, Grande place d'Ork.**

La mage d'eau poussa un soupire alors que son regard se portait sur le ciel gris. Son parapluie rose la protégeant de la fine pluie qui tombait, la bleu ferma les yeux, alors qu'un grognement s'élevait sur sa droite. LOCKSER porta son attention sur le jeune homme qui mâchouillait allègrement un bout de métal, sa longue crinière hirsute totalement gorgé d'eau de pluie.

Juvia: Gajeel compte se contenter de mâcher du métal, pour déjeuner?

Gajeel, _**d'une voix froide:**_ Et toi, femme de la pluie. Tu compte être encore plus dépressive? Parce que je ne me suis jamais autant fais chier avant une mission.

La bleu ne répondit pas, détaillant simplement le mage à sa droite. Le brun fini par avaler le reste de barre de fer qu'il avait dans la main, avant de se lever et commencer à quitter la place, sans même s'adresser à la mage d'eau qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière poussa un énième soupire avant de suivre le jeune homme en silence.

Le soir venait de tomber, et pourtant la pluie n'avait pas cessé, envahissant les moindres coins de la ville, au plus grand agacement des habitants. Dans la foule, son parapluie rose toujours ouvert au-dessus de sa tête, Juvia fixait un point invisible face à elle, d'un regard terne, de ce fait, la jeune femme se fit bousculer par un des mages de Phantom Lord, qui poussa un grognement, tandis que les goutes d'eau s'abattaient plus ou moins fortement contre sa peau et ses vêtements. Le regard que le mage adressa à la bleu fit cette dernière fermer ses paupières, dans un soupire de résignation.

Mage: Bordel! Tu n'aurais pas une mission, genre, loin d'ici, que l'on respire un peu de ta putain de pluie?!

Juvia, _**d'une voix morne:**_ Juvia ne décide pas de faire tomber la pluie.

Mage: Et tu t'étonne encore d'être seule? Bordel, j'ai hâte de partir en mission demain, si toi tu te trouve toujours ici!

Le mage n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la LOCKSER, il lui tourna le dos et reprit sa route. Un soupire lasse franchit les lèvres de la mage d'eau, qui leva son regard bleu nuit sur le ciel gris. Se retrouvant totalement seule au milieu de la rue, tous les autres habitants s'étant précipité chez eux afin de fuir la pluie.

 **Quatre ans plus tard, 21h00, Salle de réception du Château, Crocus**

Tout les mages des Grands Jeux Magiques avaient été convié par le Roi de Fiore suite à la confrontation qu'ils avaient eu avec les Dragons, protégeant ainsi le Royaume de l'attaque de ses bêtes mythologiques.

La fête battait son plein, et comme toujours, la Guilde de Fairy Tail c'était faite remarquer en tentant de s'approprier une ancienne mage de Sabertoh, Yukino AGRIA. Evidemment « l'énergie » de Fairy Tail entraina la ferveur des autres Guildes, et l'ambiance festive se transforma en cacophonie et en bagarre général.

Dans la foule, le regard bleu de LOCKSER dévisageait tout les visages présents, jusqu'à ce que son attention ne se pose sur le mage de glace de Fairy Tail, qui était en pleine confrontation avec son « frère » le mage de glace de Lamia Scale, tout deux avaient ôté leur haut de costumes. À la vue du torse du FULBUSTER la mage d'eau se liquéfia, des étoiles dans les yeux, sous le regard amusé de la constellationniste.

Finalement, après avoir repris contenance, sous les encouragements de la HEARTFILLIA et de la mage des mots, l'ex Phantom Lord prit une grande respiration et s'approcha de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. La mage d'eau vit le brun remettre sa chemise et sa veste, après s'être prit une droite de la part de Titania, et un regard noir. Lorsque Juvia arriva à moins de deux mètres du disciple d'Oul, la bleu se jeta au cou du mage de glace, ses long cheveux bleu, légèrement ondulé, voltant dans les air. Grey grimaça, faisant trois pas en arrière en réceptionnant l'ex Phantom Lord. Rapidement le jeune homme éloigna la mage d'eau, tout en prenant une grande respiration, la bleu l'ayant étouffé, durant plus d'une seconde. Lorsque le brun reporta son attention sur la LOCKSER, cette dernière esquissait un sourire radieux, ses boucles bleu encadraient son visage, ses yeux bleu ancré dans ceux sombre du mage de glace, et ses joues légèrement rouge.

Juvia: Monsieur Grey.. Juvia est devenu Juvia version 2.0

Grey _ **, arquant un sourcil :**_ C'est quoi ce délire? Depuis quand tu évolue comme une machine?

Juvia: Juvia a décidé, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, Juvia entrait dans une nouvelle air… Monsieur Grey.. Juvia vous aime!

Grey, _**esquivant l'élan de Juvia en se détournant, d'une voix détaché:**_ Pas moi.

Dans son élan, la jeune femme eu tout juste le temps de se rattraper, évitant ainsi de s'étaler de tout son long. D'un regard froid, le mage de glace refit face à la bleu, la dévisageant de haut, tandis que les yeux bleu de l'ex Phantom Lord étaient larmoyant.

Grey: Moi aussi j'entre dans une nouvelle air. J'ai décidé de ne plus prendre de pincette, et de le dire si une chose ne me plait pas.

Juvia, _**se mordant la lèvre inférieur:**_ Mais.. Monsieur Grey….

Grey: Je ne t'aime pas Juvia. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me coller, histoire que je puisse prendre l'air…

Le disciple d'Oul ne prit même pas la peine de s'inquiéter des états d'âmes de la mage d'eau, il lui tourna le dos et reprit sa route, s'éloignant de la LOCKSER dont les larmes dévalaient les joues, sa main droite enserrant fortement sa poitrine, comme pour atténuer la douleur de son cœur, sa longue chevelure cachant son visage ravagé. Dans le même temps, la pluie se mit à tomber, s'écrasant contre les grandes fenêtres du palais dans un bruit assourdissant.

 **Une semaine plus tard, Hall de la Guilde de Fairy Tail, Magnolia**

Une table vint se fracasser contre l'un des murs de la guilde, tandis qu'un brouhaha monstre emplissait la grande salle. Installé, seule, dans un coin du bar, la mage d'eau sirotait un cocktail, tout en jetant des regards en coins au mage de glace qui était à moitié nu, entrain d'échanger des coups, violent avec le Dragon Slayer de feu. Le regard de la jeune femme se porta sur le ciel, gris et pluvieux, qu'elle pouvait voir à travers les grandes fenêtres de la guilde. La pluie qui venait s'écraser contre les vitres de la salle fit la mage d'eau pousser un soupire tout en fermant les yeux, attirant l'attention de la barmaid.

Juvia, _**donnant son dos au comptoir:**_ Se n'ai rien Mira.

Mirajane, _**passant une mèche argenté derrière son oreille:**_ Je sais que ce n'ai pas le meilleur temps pour sortir, mais tu sais la pluie à ces bons côtés.

Juvia _ **, adressant un regard en coin à Mirajane:**_ Vraiment?

Mirajane, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Bien sûr. C'est le contexte, parfais, pour une déclaration romantique, digne de ce nom.

La mage d'eau retint un rire jaune, alors que son attention repartait sur le mage de glace, qui se trouvait à présent en caleçon. LOCKSER balaya la grande salle du regard, tandis qu'un énième soupire franchissait ses lèvres, parallèlement la pluie qui s'abattait sur les vitres augmenta d'un cran, faisant autant de bruit que les mages à l'intérieur. C'est la voix grave du maitre de Guilde, sirotant sa choppe de saké, qui vint extirper la mage d'eau de ses pensés.

Makarov: Eh bien. Se n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour mettre le nez dehors.

Juvia, _**baissant la tête:**_ Juvia est désolé, maitre Makarov… Pourtant Juvia pensait être guéri, et ne plus être la femme de la pluie, mais…

… : Qu'est-ce que Juvia peut-être bête alors. Juvia sera toujours la femme de la pluie.

Mirajane _ **, plissant des yeux tout en déposant une assiette sur le comptoir:**_ Gajeel!

Gajeel _ **, prenant l'assiette rempli de boulon de métal:**_ Quoi? C'est la vérité. Ce n'ai pas parce que l'on est à Fairy Tail, que notre nature profonde a changé. Juvia est né, était, et sera toujours, Femme de la pluie, et ce même si vous lui fourrez un soleil dans le cœur. La seule différence, c'est qu'ici au moins personne ne le lui reproche. Pourquoi on reprocherai à un mage ce qu'il ai?

Juvia, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Mais Juvia, elle, préférerait ne pas gâcher les journées de tout le monde…

Le Dragon Slayer d'acier fixa la bleu quelques secondes, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui asséner une légère pichenette sur le front, son regard sanguin fixant d'une manière blasé, la mage élémentaire.

Gajeel: Juvia est une idiote. Juvia ne gâche la journée de personne. Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à en redire, c'est que c'est un crétin fini, et il aura à faire à moi. Et puis, Juvia devrais penser à elle avant de penser aux autres. Et arrêter de dire des conneries avant que Gajeel ne soit trop agacer de voir la Femme de la pluie aussi dépressive. Je ne me suis jamais autant fais chier avant de partir en mission.

La bleu n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, que le Dragon Slayer avait déjà volé un rapide baisé à la STRAUSS, lui avait tourné le dos, rejoignant son partenaire Exceed, et avait franchit les grandes portes de la Guilde, laissant les gouttes d'eau le tremper, à la seconde où il quitta l'abris du bâtiment, le tout en mâchouillant les bouts de métal que lui avait servi la barmaid.

L'argenté poussa un soupire avant de reporter son attention sur la mage d'eau. Cette dernière c'était retourné, refaisant face au comptoir, tandis que son regard c'était voilé. La STRAUSS passa une main compatissante dans la longue chevelure bleu de la jeune femme fasse à elle. La mage d'eau ne bougea pas, fermant les yeux.

Juvia: Juvia est désolé. Juvia devrait rentré au dortoir.

Mirajane: Je sais que c'est dur de voir ses sentiments être rejeté par l'homme que l'on aime, mais…

Juvia, _**interrompant Mirajane:**_ Tu sais Mira, Juvia pensait que les fuites de monsieur Grey était une forme de timidité, qu'avec le temps, et à force de lui prouver que les sentiments de Juvia sont sincères, qu'il se rendrait compte de ses propres sentiments pour Juvia. Que l'on se marierait et que l'on aurait des enfants, mais… Ce n'ai pas ce qu'il sait passé.

Mirajane: Juvia… Je sais que c'est dur, d'autant plus que c'est encore récent, mais tu t'en remettras.

Juvia: Tu sais Mira, le plus dur, pour Juvia, ce n'ai pas le rejet.. Juvia a déjà eu des relations amoureuses, et même si c'est blessant, Juvia s'en est vite remise.. Le plus dur c'est la solitude…

La barmaid échangea un regard avec Makarov, les deux membres de Fairy Tail plissèrent des yeux, avant de reporter leur regard sur la bleu. Cette dernière fixait la pluie, qui continuait de s'abattre contre les grandes fenêtres de Fairy Tail. Le regard de la jeune femme se voila, alors que sa main droite vint se placer là où est censé se trouver son cœur.

Juvia: Lorsque Juvia se trouvait à Phantom Lord, et même avant, personne ne supportait la présence de Juvia. Même les amoureux de Juvia finissaient par fuir, car ils trouvaient Juvia trop terne, à l'image de la pluie.

Mirajane: Mais ce n'ai plus le cas Juvia. Ici tout le monde t'apprécie pour ce que tu es, et…

Juvia, _**interrompant Mirajane:**_ Non, Mirajane… Comme l'a si bien dit Gajeel, Juvia restera toujours « la Femme de la pluie ». Fairy Tail est magnifique, et Juvia adore Fairy Tail, mais… Regard la Guilde Mira… Tout le monde est coincé ici, à défaut de pouvoir quitter la ville, pour fuir la pluie de Juvia.

Mirajane, _**fronçant des sourcils:**_ Mais enfin Juvia! Tu viens d'essuyer une peine de cœur! Personne ne te reproche d'être triste, et nous sommes tous là pour te soutenir! Même Luxus est là pour toi! La preuve! Il a frapper Grey tellement fort, et si longtemps, avec Gajeel et Erza, que le pauvre est resté à l'infirmerie trois jours, et ce, malgré les soins de Wendy et de Polyussica, pour lui faire payer la manière dont il t'a traité!

Juvia, _**baissant le visage:**_ ….

Mirajane, _**caressant les cheveux de Juvia:**_ Juvia, tu n'es plus seule.. On t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour ta fougue, ton énergie, ta bonne humeur, ton extravagance, et toutes les petites attentions que tu nous porte. Fairy Tail est ta famille, et on ne te lâchera jamais. Gajeel est bien la preuve, que l'on peut t'aimer toute entière non?

La bleu ne répondit à la barmaid. La mage d'eau fit balayer son regard, à nouveau, observant la mage chevalière remettre les deux rivaux à leur place, calmant ainsi le brouhaha, si caractéristique de la Guilde. LOCKSER reporta son attention sur le comptoir du bar, poussa un soupire avant de donner son dos à l'argenté, qui arqua un sourcil.

Juvia, _**d'une voix morne:**_ Fairy Tail est la famille de Juvia. Et Juvia sait qu'elle aura toujours un endroit où revenir. Un endroit où personne ne fera de remarque à Juvia sur la pluie qu'elle traine derrière elle. Après tout, monsieur Grey et Fairy Tail, on permit à Juvia de voir le soleil, mais…

Mirajane, _**plissant des yeux, compatissante:**_ Juvia…

Juvia, _**adressant un sourire triste, à Mirajane:**_ Personne n'aimera Juvia. Comme Bixrow aime Lucy, comme Luxus aime Erza, ou comme Levy aime Fred… Oui, il est vrai que Gajeel a toujours accepté Juvia, toute entière, mais ce n'ai pas Juvia, que le cœur de Gajeel à choisi. C'est toi Mira.

Makarov: Mais tu trouveras une personne qui t'aime toi. Ce n'ai pas parce que Grey n'a pas accepté tes sentiments que tu ne connaitras jamais l'amour, Juvia. Le monde est vaste et…

Le regard qu'adressa la mage élémentaire, fit taire le DREAR. La bleu adressa un autre sourire terne aux deux mages face à elle, tout en secouant son visage de gauche à droite. L'agitation de la Guilde servait de bruit fond, tout comme les goutes qui s'écrasaient contre les vitres. Aux yeux du maitre de Guilde, et de la mage de rang S, la LOCKSER semblait se mystifier, comme pour se détacher du monde dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le regard de la bleu se fit beaucoup plus lointain, et sa voix beaucoup trop basse, et résigné.

Juvia: Juvia est, « la Femme de la pluie ». Fairy Tail est la famille de Juvia, mais, Fairy Tail ne pourras jamais rien, face au vide, qui enserre le cœur de Juvia. À cette étreinte que Juvia, est voué à porter.. Même si on mettait un soleil dans le cœur de Juvia, la Femme de la pluie restera toujours avec la même personne…

Mirajane, _**se mordant la lèvre inférieur:**_ … Juvia…

Juvia: La Femme de la pluie sera toujours avec la solitude…

Mirajane: Juvi…

Juvia, _**se levant:**_ Merci de t'inquiéter pour Juvia, Mira.. Mais, Juvia pense qu'il faut qu'elle se fasse une raison.. Le cœur de Juvia appartient déjà à la solitude.

Ni la STRAUSS ni le maitre de Guilde n'eurent le temps d'émettre le moindre commentaire, que la jeune femme s'était déjà éloigné, prenant la direction de la sortie.

Mirajane, ne put que voir la Femme de la pluie passer les grandes portes, se laissant avaler par l'averse, et laisser son ombre se fondre dans la pluie.


End file.
